


Alluring In Black: Ducky's Story

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The team is due to attend a formal event. Ducky offers to give Gibbs a lift, but when he arrives at Gibbs's house, things do not go as expected. This is Ducky's story.





	Alluring In Black: Ducky's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

I still cannot quite believe I did what I did.

The children keep giving Jethro and I strange looks; they must wonder why we are not together. Why, in fact, we are on opposite sides of the room, barely even looking at one another.

However, there is a good reason why this is so.

I shall tell you.

I offered to give Jethro a lift to this event; I knew he would conveniently \'forget\' otherwise. 

When I arrived, he called down to me asking for help tying his bowtie.

I went into his bedroom and stopped abruptly. I have always thought Jethro looked particularly handsome in a suit, but this . . . The sheer black of his dinner jacket and trousers complimented perfectly his grey hair and crisp white shirt.

I had to have him.

I\'ve wanted him since the day we met, but have never approached him. Tonight I couldn\'t help myself.

I crossed the room, lifted my hands to his tie, and instead . . .

Instead I pulled his head down and kissed him.

Momentarily, I felt his surprise, but then he was kissing me back. As I pressed against him, I felt his arousal echo my own. 

Swiftly I stripped us both, dropping our clothing onto the floor. Then we were in his bed and I was doing what I\'d always dreamed of doing: making love to him.

It was better than in my dreams. It was . . . 

But no, I must not think about that.

So that is why he is on one side of the room and I am on the other. Because if I get near to him, I know _exactly_ what I\'ll do.

He looks so good in black. So alluring.

I just hope this thing ends soon, so we can go back home and again make love.


End file.
